


Rasenschach

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: „Wann ist nochmal der Anstoß?“„Thiel, es heißt Kick-off!“„Ja, meinetwegen. Also wann fangen sie an zu kicken?“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

„Seit wann interessieren SIE sich denn für American Football?“

Thiels Mund schien für einen Moment nach unten zu klappen, schloss sich dann aber gleich wieder, als eine Ladung Chips hineingeschoben wurde. 

„Bitte, Thiel, nun essen Sie doch bitte etwas vorsichtiger! Sie krümeln mir noch alles voll! Und unterstehen Sie sich, mit Ihrem vollen Chips-Mund zu sprechen!“ 

„Seit ich herausfand, dass American Football auch als ‚Rasenschach‘ bezeichnet wird“, antwortete er, ohne den Blick von Thiel zu wenden.

„Rasenschach…pffff!“ Thiels Chips-krümelige Hand war erneut auf dem Weg in die Chipschale, aber Boerne leitete sie sanft weg. „Nich‘. Es gibt doch noch Abendessen!“

Thiel wunderte sich.

___

Boerne hatte ihn gestern früh gefragt, ob er denn heute auch den ‚Super Bowl‘ gucken würde.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fragte Boerne ihn, ob er Lust hätte, das Spiel mit ihm zusammen zu schauen. Bei Boerne und mit einem typischen amerikanischen Abendessen.  
Die Aussicht auf ein vermutlich warmes Abendessen und eine Sportveranstaltung im Fernsehen fand er sehr aussichtsreich, also sagte er zu.  
Am Nachmittag las er sich ein wenig Halbwissen an, da er natürlich noch nie ein einziges Football-Spiel gesehen hatte. Überraschenderweise blickte er rein gar nicht durch. Die Regeln waren mit deutschem Fußball nicht vergleichbar.  
Also ließ er es auf sich zukommen. 

Was Boerne ihm erst später verriet, war die Uhrzeit. 

Im Programmheft stand zwar 22.30 Uhr für die Übertragung, aber los ging es wohl erst nach Mitternacht, wie Boerne mitteilte: „So werden wir, Thiel, Sie und ich, eine gemeinsame Nacht miteinander verbringen!“ 

Da hat Thiel ein bisschen seltsam geguckt. 

„Auf dem Sofa, meine ich, vor dem Fernseher“, beeilte Boerne sich noch zu sagen.

Boernes Wohnzimmer war dann auch amerikanisch dekoriert, mit verschiedenen Flaggen, passenden Servietten und Tischdecke, eine Football-Lichterkette schmückte das Regal. Auf dem Couchtisch entdeckte er Chips, Nachos, Dips, Marshmallows und ja, Boerne schien sogar Muffins gebacken zu haben. Das hätte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut. 

Zielstrebig setzte er sich aufs Sofa. Chips konnte er nur schlecht widerstehen.

\--

Das Abendessen, wobei es fast ein Nachtmahl war, war köstlich.  
Es gab überraschenderweise Bier, da Boerne meinte, dass Wein nicht so ideal zu Burger passe. Die Burger waren selbstgemacht, „vom besten Metzger der Stadt“, wie Boerne nicht müde wurde zu betonen. Sie stritten sich eine Weile, ob es nicht vom besten Rind der Stadt heißen müsste. Das Bier tat seine Wirkung. Die Süßkartoffel-Pommes waren sehr interessant, fand Thiel. Eigentlich war er jetzt schon viel zu satt, und sie hatten ja noch die süßen Sachen vor sich. 

„Wann ist nochmal der Anstoß?“ 

„Thiel, es heißt Kick-off!“

„Ja, meinetwegen. Also wann fangen sie an zu kicken?“

Boerne unterdrückte schnell ein Grinsen. „Um 0.30 Uhr! Also in 30 Minuten. Wir können jetzt auch zum gemütlichen Teil übergehen!“

„Auf dem Sofa?“

„Ja. Suchen Sie sich ein schönes Plätzchen. Ich räume das hier schnell weg. Aber lassen Sie mir ein paar Chips übrig!“

\--

Das Spiel war im vollen Gange.  
„Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass Sie so was Martialisches…Martialalisches…na, Sie wissen schon…gerne sehen. Ist wie bei den Gladiatoren.“

„Ja, Thiel, ich bin voller Geheimnisse…“, sprach Boerne - und krümmte sich fast auf dem Sofa vor mitfühlendem Schmerz bei jedem Zusammenprall der Spieler.

„Was müssen die sich auch immer so anrempeln?“ wetterte Thiel.

Boerne grinste vor sich hin.

„Schauen Sie, da ist dieser Brady!“ Boerne hatte seine Hand ganz kurz auf seinen Oberarm gelegt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fernseher zu richten, während er sich gerade einen weiteren Peanutbutter-Muffin angelte.

„Hmm hm.“

„Ist er nicht athletisch? Wie muskulös er ist! Schauen Sie, wie er vor Kraft strotzt!“

Thiel hätte sich beinahe am Muffin verschluckt. Schwärmte Boerne da gerade für diesen Football-Spieler? 

„Ist er nicht der Quarterback? Da muss er doch sicher viel trainieren, Werfen und so. Ähm, hm, ich meine damit er weit werfen kann!“ versuchte Thiel zu argumentieren. „Vielleicht sollten Sie auch mal ein paar Bälle werfen!“

Boerne blickte ihn überrascht an, aber war zu sehr ins Spiel vertieft. „Thiel, jetzt mal den Ball flachhalten, ja?“ 

„Ich mein ja nur, wenn Sie solche muskulösen Arme ansprechend finden.“ Was genau er überhaupt ausdrücken wollte, hatte er schon wieder vergessen.

„Na, Sie wohl nicht, nehme ich an?“ fragte Boerne. „Schauen Sie doch, wie athletisch die alle sind, und das obwohl die Defense-Spieler ja einiges auf den Rippen haben!“ 

Thiel starrte nun Boerne von der Seite an. Tatsächlich sah dieser gebannt auf den Fernseher, besonders bei den Nahaufnahmen der Spieler. Er selbst war bemüht, überhaupt zu erkennen, wo der Ball gerade ist.  
„Ich habe auch viel auf den Rippen!“ rutschte es ihm anschließend heraus. Thiel ohrfeigte sich innerlich. 

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm herum, legte eine Hand seitlich an seine Hüfte. „Dann sind Sie meine Defense!“ 

Thiel schien so etwas wie ein kurzes Streicheln am Bauch gespürt zu haben, bevor Boerne seine Hand wieder entfernte und zur Fernbedienung griff.

Halbzeitpause.


	2. Touchdown

Statt abzuschalten stelle Boerne den Ton nun lauter. 

Thiel war irritiert. 

„Jetzt kommt doch die Halftime-Show! Thiel, Sie wissen aber auch gar nichts!“

„Pah! Ich weiß bloß, dass ich jetzt aufs Klo muss.“

Boerne lachte. „Ach so, ja dann, viel Erfolg!“ 

Gefühlt mehrere Liter Bier verließen seine Blase. Als er fertig war, hielt ihn Boernes Spiegel für einen Moment gefangen. Sein Bauch spannte sich tatsächlich ziemlich in diesem T-Shirt. Muskulös war das nicht. Speck statt Sixpack.  
Er imaginierte nochmal Boernes Hand an seiner Seite. Vielleicht hatte er sich das auch bloß eingebildet. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das bloß eingebildet.

„Kommen Sie auch mal wieder?“ rief Boerne da schon. „Die Halftime-Show muss man auch einmal gesehen haben!“

Es war mittlerweile ungefähr 2 Uhr. Eine kleine Müdigkeit gesellte sich in seinen Körper. 

Boerne erzählte ihm die ganze Zeit schon, wenn er nicht gerade auf athletische Football-Spieler starrte, dies und das zum Spiel, zu den Mannschaften. Wie immer schien Boerne alles über das Thema zu wissen. Zumindest kam es Thiel langsam auch vor, als würde er einem Jahrhundertereignis beiwohnen. Quarterback gegen Quarterback.  
Mit Boerne. 

„Ist aber echt viel Show da beim Football“, sinnierte Thiel.

„Was meinen Sie?“

„Na, alles. Diese Mätzchen beim Tor…“

„Beim Touchdown meinen Sie?“

„Und jetzt auch. Halbzeit, für das bisschen Singsang, pfff.“

„Och Thiel, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so grummelig.“ 

„Ich bin müde. Wie lange geht das denn noch?“

„Das schaffen Sie schon. Außerdem haben Sie doch eh morgen, ich meine heute, Urlaub!“

___

Boernes Favorit gelang ein Punkt nach dem Nächsten. 

Er und Thiel tranken mittlerweile doch Wein. Die Snackschalen waren fast leer. Erstaunlich, wieviel sich davon nebenher wie von selbst wegknabberte. Boerne lud sich nochmal Nachos nach. Um Ungesundes machte Boerne gewöhnlich Bögen.

„Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, landen Sie auch in der Defense!“ entwich es Thiel. Er legte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung eine Hand an Boernes Bauch. Als Revanche. Der Wein hatte wohl für eine Spontan-Enthemmung gesorgt. 

„Thiel…“ 

Boernes Bauch fühlte sich warm an. Und gar nicht so straff wie gedacht. Weil Boerne ja recht schlank war. Er sollte die Hand wieder wegnehmen.  
Er hatte erwartet, dass Boerne seine Hand wegstößt. Das er wenigstens aufspringt, um…ja, um was eigentlich? Nach einer kleinen Weile, die eindeutig zu lang war für ihr kollegiales Verhältnis, nahm er seine Hand zurück. Aber, hatte Boerne nicht auch damit angefangen? 

Boerne sah ihn ein wenig seltsam von der Seite an, aber schon war da wieder Highlife auf dem Spielfeld, und Boernes Blick rückte weg, zurück auf den Bildschirm. 

Wieder ein Touchdown. Boerne sprang frenetisch auf, belobigte die meisterhafte Leistung seines Favoriten, betrachtete Brady…und da kam er irgendwie aus dem Gleichgewicht, stolperte einmal halb um die eigene Achse, fing sich erst am Couchtisch, und stürzte dann wörtlich auf Thiel. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten lag Thiel unter Boerne, rücklings, auf der Couch.  
Oder, umgekehrt betrachtet, kam Boerne zufällig genau über Thiels zurückgestürzten Oberkörper zu Fall, fing sich aber noch, kurz vor einem möglicherweise schmerzhaften Zusammenprall, mit den Händen rechts und links neben Thiels Kopf, auf der Couch. 

„Ist ja schön, dass Sie mir den Offensive-Tackle persönlich zeigen!“ 

Boerne sagte nichts, grinste nur schelmisch.

Er positionierte sich nun etwas anders über ihm. Dabei setzte er sich auf seinen Schoß, in einer Art und Weise…Thiel hörte hier auf zu denken.

„Boerne… ist das jetzt nicht ein Touchdown?“ 

„Wenn Sie so wollen…“

„Boerne…“

Boerne legte seine Hand an Thiels Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über Thiels Lippen. 

„Ich bin aber kein Brady…“, brachte Thiel noch heraus, bevor sich Boerne eine Millisekunde später zu ihm herunterbeugte, und ihn einfach so küsste. 

Nach den besten Minuten seines bisherigen Jahres, wie Thiel empfand, erinnerte er Boerne an das noch laufende Spiel.

„Thiel, wir haben doch jetzt Time-out. Falls Sie einverstan…..“-

„Boerne… Keine Teambesprechung… Weitermachen…hier jetzt… Und ich heiße übrigens Frank.“

-ENDE-


End file.
